


Bossy

by emrldapplejuice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda hates Lucius, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Hogwarts, andromione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrldapplejuice/pseuds/emrldapplejuice
Summary: When an infuriating bill lands on Hermione's desk, she asks Andromeda for help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 50





	Bossy

The door swung open. Hermione had already half uttered the _stupefy_ when she realised it was Andromeda. Surprise wasn’t even in the mix of different emotions she felt. By now she was used to Andromeda’s peculiarities. Her heart pounded in her chest and she slowly put her wand down. She shot an angry gaze towards the brunette witch who stood all innocently in her doorway.

“One day, woman, I’ll accidentally hex you into oblivion!”

Andromeda laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder before she leant against the far end of Hermione’s oversized teal desk. “Don’t flatter yourself, Minister. I can easily block your spells.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Andromeda curtsied with a cheeky grin and a gleam in her eyes. “You summoned me.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. For just a moment she had lost herself in Andromeda’s attentive face. “A bill came in this morning to ban all marriages that aren’t between a woman and a man.”

Andromeda furrowed her brows. “I'm sorry, what?”

Hermione sighed and reached for the piece of parchment on top of her huge pile of files. “Lucius Malfoy decided it would simply not do that and I quote that the traditional bond between witch and wizard is debased by marriages outside this norm’. Where does he get such ideas?”

“Muggles,” Andromeda said matter-of-factly. “They do have some strange ideas. However, I assume you’ve not summoned me to badmouth Malfoy.” Her eyes gleamed a little more. The grudge she held against the snobby wizard had never been a secret.

The Minister’s features became stern. “We can’t let this bill pass. Everyone has to be able to marry whomever they love.”

“Mmh, a woman after my own heart,” Andromeda said. She twisted her wand between her fingers and met Hermione’s gaze. “What can I do?”

Hermione cleared her throat. “I need you to sway some voters for me. Discreetly, of course.” Andromeda had been a councilwoman for quite some time and had an incredible flair for delicate political questions.

The older witch looked at her for a moment. “You’re the Minister for Magic, can’t you just dismiss it before it even reaches the council?”

Hermione snorted. “It is within my power but I’m not Scrimgeour. My people are allowed to have an opinion.”

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” A grin spread across her aristocratic features. With a wink, she added, “I’ll do my worst.”

Hermione pursed her lips and turned back to the countless papers on her desk. Simply denying this bill would be more fun.

++++++

The former Slytherin strode into Malfoy Manor as if she lived there. She ignored her sister’s exasperated outcry and marched right into the Malfoy patriarchs hideously decorated study. It was filled to the brim with war memoria and for a moment Andromeda wondered why in Merlin’s name the Wizengamot had reduced his sentence to a measly year in Azkaban. She’d love to burn the whole study down.

Lucius didn’t bother to lift his gaze off the paper he was currently reading, so she slammed her hands down onto his desk. Various quirky knick-knacks on his desk clattered. Her mouth curled when he jumped a little in his seat. Making him uncomfortable was her favourite past-time. Finally, he lifted his head.

“You withdraw that bloody bill first thing tomorrow morning!” Her voice was low and dark. The resemblance to Bellatrix certainly helped her because he squirmed a little in his chair. Her smile grew.

His eyes dropped down onto the mahogany wand in her hand. Fear flickered across his pale face.

Impatiently, she stood up straight and stared down at him. “Well?”

Malfoy cleared his throat. “Get out of my sight, Andromeda.”

The arrogance in his voice annoyed her endlessly. To this day she couldn’t understand why Narcissa fancied this pretentious ass. Then she remembered that she was here for marriage equality, so she took a breath and let it go.

Andromeda lifted her wand, he flinched. She smiled. In a soft voice, she added: “Don’t piss yourself Malfoy!” Quill, inkwell and parchment floated towards him. “I’m merely summoning your quill so you can write to the Minister.”

“Never,” he growled and lifted his wand.

Whatever hit her felt cold. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the wet lawn outside the Manor. Ancient family magic was a powerful thing. She saw him standing at the window with a sly smile on his lips. The scumbag had the audacity to wave. Before she could think of a suiting retort a herd of white peacocks darted towards her. Quickly, she got up and slid through the gates. It was time to call in some favours.

++++++

A few days later the witch yet again barged into Hermione’s office. This time the Minister had uttered the whole _stupefy_ but Andromeda blocked it with ease. Of course, Hermione thought.

“This bill will go down like Voldemort,” Andromeda spoke triumphantly. “I called in every favour. Greengrass was as stubborn as they come but in the end, he caved.”

Hermione felt relieved. Putting Andromeda up to the task had been risky. While she had a good hand for politics she was also known for her temper. A temper Hermione had witnessed a few times throughout their 20 years of friendship. She shivered then studied the older witches features for a moment. Andromeda wore a smug smile. Too smug. Hermione felt a little uneasy. “What did you do to him?”

Andromeda crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Let’s just say, us Slytherin women do possess a lot more than just ambition.”

Hermione rubbed her forehead and clung to the hope that the woman didn’t ruin both their political careers. There were only two options, she either bribed him or slept with him. Both made her queasy. She opted for the one that would do less damage to their careers. “Did you bed him?”

Andromeda looked scandalised and stepped closer to Hermione. She leant forward so that she was face to face with her. “Hermione.” The name rolled off her tongue like honey. “You know very well I don’t sleep with men.”

Hermione’s mouth went dry. She felt Andromeda’s breath on her lips. It was intoxicating. For a split second, she wanted to close the distance but then remembered where they were. She leant back a bit.

Andromeda got up and smoothed her blouse. She met Hermione’s gaze and gave her a docile smile. “Greengrass owed me a favour from back when we were at Hogwarts.” She paused and sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Maybe a teensy bit of bribery was involved.”

She turned on her heel before the Minister could unleash her wrath.

Hermione groaned and threw up her hands. Accidentally, she knocked over her inkwell. The emerald liquid soaked into all of her papers. Slowly, she laid her head on the cold table. Andromeda Tonks would be the death of her. Or certainly the death of her political career.

++++++

Andromeda settled down into her chair in the vast council chamber with a large cup of tea that floated beside her. She put her laptop on the table and leant back into the chair to take a sip. She eyed Lucius as he made his way towards his seat that was located on the other corner of the room. As soon as he spotted her, he made a beeline towards her. Andromeda sighed and braced herself for the highly unpleasant confrontation. She closed her laptop and crossed her arms. The cup hovered beside her face, ready to empty over his clothes should she command it to do so. The rosehip would leave a lovely stain on his ivory-coloured shirt.

His unpleasant voice snapped her out of her reverie. “Greengrass told me you almost hexed him into the next century. Why put up such a fight for something that doesn’t concern you?”

Andromeda sat up straight. “What concerns me or doesn’t concern me isn’t any of your business but let me tell you one thing, Malfoy, I’ll fight against every single one of your silly bills until my cold dead body hits the ground.”

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. In a voice that only she could hear he said, “hopefully that’ll be sooner than later.” He turned and moved back towards his seat.

“Likewise,” she called after him and flipped him off. A gesture he probably wouldn’t even have understood had he seen it. She contemplated throwing the cup too but repairing it afterwards was too much of a hassle.

Moments later the meeting started. They passed and denied a couple of bills before the marriage bill. Lucius gave a flaming speech, but their fellow council members didn’t seem impressed. Served him right, she thought. Hermione too seemed to enjoy the silence of the room. 

“Those in favour of the bill raise their hands.”

To Malfoys chagrin, he was the only one raising his hand. Andromeda laughed loud, only to be chastised by an icy glance from Hermione. “Order!” she yelled. The older witch sunk a little deeper into her chair but couldn’t stop chuckling.

“Those who oppose the bill raise their hands.”

Andromeda's hand was in the air before the sentence was even finished. Numerous hands followed and the bill was history.

Hermione concluded the council meeting by opening all the doors with a flick of her wand.

On her way to the exit, Andromeda didn't miss the opportunity to pass next to Malfoy. She graced him with her brightest smile.

“You’re making a fool of yourself, Malfoy. Why don’t you just retire already? Give up your seat for your son! Salazar knows he’d at least make an effort to restore the Malfoy name.”

“Fuck off,” he growled without looking at her.

Andromeda laughed.

Hermione had watched the whole thing from a distance and was not surprised to see Andromeda coming straight towards her.

“Minister, a word?”

Hermione nodded and hurriedly packed her things. The councilwoman led the way towards her office at a quick pace.

Once inside she turned around and pushed Hermione back against the door. The kiss that followed left Hermione within an inch of her life. Their teeth clashed, their tongues met, and it left her gasping for air.

She moaned against the older witch’s soft lips. “I love it when you show them who’s boss.”

“Let me show you how bossy I can be,” Andromeda said between kisses.

Before Hermione could take a breath, Andromeda’s lips were on her mouth again. Hermione melted in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> All those lovely fics about Andromeda inspired me to write my own again. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
